A Thought Upon A Drop of Blood
by The-Other-Ghostwriter
Summary: Sequel to A Drop of Blood For Your Thoughts. The Major and Seras now face the world anew as the Kaiser and Kaiserin, with the threat of a new war on Hellsing. Captain Hans returns, and not all Nazi FREAKS are gone. Seras/Major.
1. Chapter 1

**A Thought Upon A Drop of Blood**

_Guten Tag once more! Many of my readers of A Drop of Blood For Your Thoughts were saddened--and miffed--at its end. Therefore, I have come up with this bit of a sequel, from the Major's point of view. I hope it satisfies at least a little, readers!_

* * *

It was quite funny, really. Sir Integra's reaction, that is. Honestly, he hadnt expected the gray-haired young lady to cry out in such an unflattering manner when he escorted his dear Seras down the stairs. Vampire Alucard's face was also quite humorous. He had never seen the vampire more caught off guard than he was that night.

He had looked over to see how his dear companion was taking the sight of her former Master and Master's Master. He was pleased to see that she had a gentle passive smile on her face, and her blue eyes were aflame with delight at their reactions. He turned back to them, and had no trouble picking out Fraulein Integra's offspring. There was no mistaking the almost identical essences they emitted; it was a surprise, however, to feel Alucard's essence from them, too. But that only made this night all the more sweeter.

He led Seras down the stairs and into the crowd, which parted instantly at the sheer _power_ he and his companion emitted as they made their way to the Head of the Hellsings and her family. They walked slowly and deliberately, and he could tell he was grinning like the madman they labeled him as. He flickered his gaze to the girl, who despite her strong constitution, actually flinched; and to the boy, who drew back ever-so-slightly with narrowed eyes. He and Seras finally made it to them, about two yards away, where he felt Seras let go of his arm to curtsy delicately, her eyes locked to her former Master. He himself crossed one arm over his chest and swept his other out as he bowed from the waist, his eyes locked to Fraulein Integra.

Both Master and Servant could only stare in horror at the newly-risen nightmares he and his companion were. He straightened back up and Seras took his arm again as the girl asked her mother who they were. Integra could only tremble at the two before her, and Vampire Alucard took it upon himself to answer.

"Seras Victoria...the Mad Major..." Like he couldnt believe it. And true he shouldnt have. After all, it was a foolish, unlucky _Mädchen _that didnt heed signs that released him and his designated _Ehefrau_ when they were supposedly meant to remain imprisoned forever. He grinned.

"_Jawohl_, Alucard," he said pleasantly, grinning wider. "_Meine Ehefrau_ und I haf decided to come und join you in celebration of your son's coronation." Oh, it was priceless to hear the murmurs, gasps, and cries of outrage at the fact of the boy's paternal parentage. He just grinned wider and felt Seras's amusement. He pretended to be surprised. "Vhy, do they not know of his _Vater_? I thought it vas...obvious..."

The girl seemed to snap out of her stupor to draw a hidden gun strapped to her thigh and point it to his head. "I dont very much care _who_ the hell you are," she hissed, her finger tightened on the trigger, "but I will _not_ have you insulting or patronizing my parents!" The 'Kaiser' merely grinned at her, and suddenly the girl went flying into the wall behind her so quickly she didnt even see it coming. It took the rest of the room a moment to notice black shadows retracting back into the supposed Kaiserin's exposed back.

"And I will not have you threatening _meine Ehemann_," she said calmly her eyes flashing. "_Respektlos Mädchen_." The rest of the crowd began to back away from the two of them, beginning to realize that the two of them were not human. The attack of her daughter seemed to pull Integra out of her shock.

"Wilhelmina!" she cried, rushing over to help her daughter up. The girl shook off her injuries, save for an obviously fractured ulna, and glared at the two.

"You two...arent human...!" she said. He and his companion grinned.

"Of course not," he said merrily. "Vhy, ve haf not changed since the day your parents locked us avay 48 years ago...under no charge, nonetheless, other than they being afraid of us und vhat ve vould...accomplish..." He shifted his gaze toward Alucard, who subtly stepped in front of his son to protect him.

"I dont know how...or _why_...you are freed," Alucard ground out through his teeth, "but rest assured that I will _not_ permit you to run rampant through the world and cause another war, _Major_." He shot his gaze to Seras, who remained passively calm. "And _you_...you are no longer a childe of mine!"

"I ceased being your childe when you imprisoned me, Alucard," she said softly, her eyes flashing with the same unpleasant likeness of her _Ehemann_. "I told you...48 years ago...that Major and I would help you. That we would work for Hellsing. Make it stronger. But no. You locked us away--locked _me_ away--and for what reason? None. At all." She tightened her hold on her Kaiser's arm. "Being locked away, sharing the very essence with a warmongering Holy Being...changes one's perspective, Alucard. Thanks to you, I now have a reason to be your enemy."

"Ve both do," her companion cut in, his own golden eyes flashing. "Vhen dear Seras discovered her imprisonment, it took all I had to comfort her. She vas devastated. Und I vas furious. I vowed to make you pay, Alucard. You, _und_ Fraulein Integra." He stepped back from Seras, his eyes changing from unpleasantly passive to frighteningly insane. He spread his arms, as though challenging Alucard to attack. "So how shall you pay, Alucard?! Fraulein Integra!?" he demanded, his tone wavering with joyful insanity. "By blood!? By flesh!? By death!? By destroyed reputation!? By the sight of your _kinder_ being hung dead from the chandelier!? Tell me, _meine vereidigte Feinde_! Tell me how you vant me to repay you for almost another 50 years of being shut off from the vorld, being forgotten und hiding behind the lie you call peace!"

Most of the other guests were frightened to the point of pushing into each other to press against the far wall. Most women were crying, and small children were clutching their parents for fear of their short lives. The designated bodyguards had shakily drawn their firearms and were aiming at them, but neither the Kaiser nor his Kaiserin cared.

"How shall you pay, Wampire Alucard?" The Kaiser repeated, his voice low and wavering, his eyes flashing and his hands twitching. Said Vampire Alucard said nothing, but continued to shield his son from the madman in front of him. A stare-off ensued for a few more moments before the Kaiser's expression regressed back to unpleasantly passive. "No answer. Alucard? Fraulein Integra?" Alas, no answer. "I see. So that ist how it ist...I am going to haf to be the vone to choose, ja...? Nein..." He turned to his _geliebte Ehefrau_. "...Seras. _ Lieb_ Kaiserin. You shall choose their payment." He stepped back to her side and leaned close to her. "Let them know, _Geliebte._ Let them know how badly you suffered. Let them know vhat it felt like to be betrayed. Let them know vhat happens vhen they cross a varmonger's vife..."

Seras nodded, her eyes remaining on Alucard the whole time. "_Jawohl_," she murmured, her heart filling with the passive hate she had come to embrace whenever she thought of her former Master. She stepped away from the Major and looked from just behind Alucard to his son, and tapped into that well of power her _Ehemann_ had so lovingly encouraged her to open; sending out a willful signal, forcing the boy to look at her dead in the eyes. All at once, she saw every memory the boy had; growing up in a warm, loving, _caring_ home; having fought so few real challenges, so unlike his mother; having seen so little. His constitution was above average, but also nowhere near Sir Integra's caliber. _'Disgusting,'_ she thought to herself. _'Unworthy, if even half of Alucard's blood can allow me to see into him so easily...'_

The Kaiser grinned, knowing what was going through his Kaiserin's mind and what she would give the boy a taste of. And he had to wholeheartedly agree. He opened his own memories to her, letting every death, every slaughter, every drop of blood he had ever witnessed pass from him, to her, and to the boy's mind.

Alucard really had no idea what his former childe was up to until he hear his son cry out in horror behind him. He whipped around to see the boy clutching his head, eyes wide and filled with terror.

"What _is_ this!?" the boy screamed, shaking his head as though to throw the images out. "Oh God...all...all those people...! ...The _screaming_...! Make them stop...! _Make them stop_!!"

Alucard wasted no time in drawing his gun and shooting at Seras, but had seemed to forget the detail of the barrier. Said barrier automatically shot up to deflect the bullet and make it ricochet into a random guest's head, completely blowing it right off. All of the guests began to scream and scurry around for exits.

_"SCHWEIGEN!"_

All screams and scrambling stopped at the sound of the Kaiser's powerful command. His Kaiserin relented and drew the images out of the boy's head, and let the boy drop to his knees, his eyes overflowing with tears or horror. Kaiser Seras stepped back, a look of disgust on her face.

"_This_ is to be the new Head of the Hellsings?" she demanded. "One who cannot bear the sight of war's lovechildren and playtime? Pitiful. Nowhere near Sir Integra's caliber." She turned to move back beside her _Ehemann_. "That, foolish boy," she said, not looking at the Hellsing heir, "is nothing compared to what is to come."

A jubilee of murmurs broke out, silenced once more when the Kaiser looked over them. "Oh, _ja_," he said, grinning unpleasantly. "There _vill_ be conflict vonce more...even at my most lenient, I do not believe zat this vorld should be vithout var for more than 15 years at a time...You are all _vell_ overdue..." He looked back over to Alucard and Integra, and grinned more broadly. "_Auf Wiedersehen_, Wampire Alucard, Fraulein Integra. Ve shall meet vonce more...in time..."

Alucard, as well as 'Mina and the other bodyguards drew their weapons once more and fired, but a larger barrier covering the two was calmly drawn up, ricocheting the bullets back into random directions and letting them hit whom they pleased. The Kaiser put his arm calmly around his Kaiserin's waist.

"Foolish _kinder_," he said, shaking his head. "So slow to learn..." He turned to his _Ehefrau_. "Shall ve retire early, Kaiserin Seras?" She nodded.

"_Jawohl, mein Kaiser_," she replied, summoning huge black wings with golden-white tips. The room was in a mixed conundrum of fear and awe.

"_Zu treffen, wenn wir wieder auf dem Schlachtfeld!_" the Kaiser said merrily to the Hellsings, raising his hand in farewell. His Kaiserin's wings enveloped them both, and with a gust of winged wind, they disappeared.

With them gone, a few guests dead, Wilhelmina with a broken arm and Markl with a broken mind, Alucard and Integra could only sit and stare into nothing in silence.

* * *

_That's not the end...I have a few more chapters in mind to go. If you hate it, though, I'll stop here as a one-shot... Up to you!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Apparently, people want me to continue with more chapters. So I will. Yay! And masecase, your help would be valued!_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It was Scotland that Seras touched down on, per her _Ehemann's_ instructions. When she spread her wings open, she and Kaiser were wearing different outfits for the terrain. She had changed to a pure white outfit that looked vaguely military; the top was a v-neck button-down to her mid-thigh and with a black belt around her waist. Her pants were white, and her high-neck undershirt was black, as were her mid-forearm gloves and knee-high boots. Her hair was pulled back into a long braid.

Her Kaiser's clothing was somewhat similar to the outfit he had been wearing just minutes earlier, but not as formal. The top was shorter and the sash was gone, and instead of a high-neck undershirt shirt, a collared shirt replaced it with the Knight's Cross pinned to his black tie, and that was all the color other than white. His hair went from slicked back to his usual style of parted from the right side. He needlessly brushed himself off with his white gloves and looked around, as though expecting something.

"What are we here for, Kaiser?" Seras asked, looking where he was. He was silent for a moment until he turned due east and paused, grinning.

"Vaiting for un ally," he said. He focused on the east, and Seras felt him emit a strong pulse of his personal essence. Almost immediately, from far in the distance, she heard a loud, joyous wolf-like howl in reply. She suddenly understood.

"...Hans?" The Kaiser grinned more broadly.

"Ja, _mein Kaiserin_," he replied, taking her hand and squeezing it lightly. "For almost fifty years...he hast been vandering this island, unable to leave...he hast felt my return. He ist coming back for me. For _us_..." He smiled when Seras squeezed his hand back, and was pleased when he heard his ally howl louder as he came closer.

It wasnt a few moments later that a gigantic white wolf came bounding up to them, his white fur waving with the passing wind. He was truly a beautiful sight to behold, the Kaiser thought, his Kaiserin thinking suit. Why his race had been eradicated, they knew not. The wolf slowed down at the sight of them, and when he was but a hundred feet away, he made eye contact with the Kaiser and simply walked, showing respect and apparent disbelief. As he walked, he began to decrease in size, and stand upright as he transformed back into his human form.

Hans was the epitome of the wild wolf; he was wearing little more than a tattered and blood-stained pair of pants that had been ripped and reduced to threadbare, only coming down to mid-thigh. His silvery-white hair had grown to halfway down his back, and looked as though he had cut it himself from time to time with either a sharp stone or a dull knife. His finger and toenails were sharp and blackened with dirt, and a large scar that looked relatively new ran diagonally across his chest. His maroon-red eyes focused on his Fuhrer from long ago, awe and disbelief swirling within their sharp color.

The Kaiser held out a hand as Hans drew closer; greeting him as a long-lost friend. "Hans," he said softly, grinning happily. "I am happy that you haf prospered thus far, und are vell." Hans came to a stop just a few feet from his Fuhrer, and stared for a moment more before kneeling down on one knee and bowing his head.

_"Mein Fuhrer..."_

It was the first time Seras had heard the werewolf speak; his voice was soft from disuse, but deep and smooth, quite pleasant to hear. Those two words were filled with respect and joy under the monotonous tone, and reflected his air and posture.

"Please, stand up, Hans," the Kaiser said putting a hand on the werewolf's shoulder. "No need for such."

Hans obeyed and stood up to his full impressive height; towering over both the Kaiser and Seras. He nodded to his Fuhrer, and then looked at Seras, quite obviously puzzled by her presence. The Kaiser seemed to understand, and put his arm around her.

"Seras Victoria ist _mein Ehefrau_, Hans," he said. "Und my Kaiserin. After I vas beheaded by Fraulein Integra, Seras drank my blood, und I resided vithin her for a year before ve performed the essence exchange. Ve vere imprisoned by Vampire Alucard und Fraulein Integra for these past forty-eight years, but haf returned; I haf returned, und vith Seras's help, haf acquired my own body vonce more."

Hans listened to the Kaiser's story, and turned to Seras, a hint of a smile on his face. "Zen...I...vill serve you...as vell..." he said slowly, apparently not having made a point to speak English much. "..._Meine Kaiserin_..." Seras smiled back.

"A pleasure to have you, Hans," she said. Hans nodded respectfully to her, then turned back to the Kaiser in question of the interim.

"Valid point, Hans," the Kaiser said, knowing what Hans meant. "Do you know of any place ve can reside for now?" Hans thought for a moment, then nodded and turned before transforming once more into a relatively normal-looking--albeit still quite large--wolf and taking off at a reasonable pace for them to follow him.

Seras once again summoned her wings and enveloped them both before taking off after him in the shape similar to a gigantic bird that would blend into any and all shadows that it passed as it followed the white wolf. After a few moments of running and flying, the wolf stopped and stood up, transforming back as it waited for the large black bird to land and take the forms of the Kaiser and Kaiserin once more. Hans waved them over and pointed to an area behind a few trees. In the clearing area was a single decent-sized three-story house surrounded by other trees.

"Who lives here, Hans?" the Kaiser asked, his eyes surveying the house. Hans nodded.

"_Ein alter Mann,_" he replied softly. "_Verrückt, und keine Familie. Er hat nur zwei Bediensteten der Hilfe für ihn_." All three of them noticed the shadow of someone moving around on the second floor.

"...You say only vone man vith no family...?" the Major murmured, his eyes flaring slightly. Hans nodded.

_"Jawohl."_ The Major grinned.

"...Not for long..."

* * *

_I would like to thank EVERYONE for their reviews. I've never had so many after one chapter! _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

One of the best parts of having his own body again, the Kaiser decided as he put one arm behind his head as he rested in bed, was the lovemaking. His lovely _Ehefrau_ laid beside him asleep, as the sun was coming up through the trees. He reached over and gently brushed her hair out of her face, quite humored by the fact that she was sleeping just hours after she had awoken from a 48-year sleep. Perhaps she was just worn out from doing so much after just waking up. Making a memorable appearance, flying to Scotland, and then purging the house of its current resident and taking control of the caretakers followed by a celebratory consummation of their new home, and she really must be tired. All she needed was a decent day's sleep, and she would be right back on track. The Kaiser leaned back and thought about the past few hours.

The old man, as Hans had said, was indeed a recluse that never left the house. Two servants, a man in his thirties and a young girl about 20, took care of him and did the cleaning and shopping. They were currently in the process of giving the old man his meal when Hans had kept guard outside while Seras took control of the servants' minds and the Kaiser did away with the old man and tossed the body out the window for Hans to dispose of later. Seras then made the manservant put up a sun blocker on the master bedroom window and the servant girl change the bedding and get rid of everything that personally belonged to the old man.

After the fact, Seras sent the two off to bed to help them change their sleep habits for a more nocturnal lifestyle, and Hans had chosen a spare bedroom for himself and had gone to sleep in a real bed for the first time in about 50 years, leaving the Kaiser and his _Ehefrau_ to have sex for the first time in the physical world. And it was amazing, the Kaiser concluded. He just hoped that Hans wasnt disturbed from his sleep.

Though he was in the physical world now, he really felt no need for sleep. In all retrospect, he was still technically a part of Seras in the physical form; his soul merely inhabited the body they had created together from essence. Not that he was complaining, anyway. Being this close to her only made their relationship more personal and special. He could feel her calm content essence pulse, and knew that she was happy right now; here, with him, and in their current home of operations. And that alone made _him_ happy.

He stared a hole into the wall, his golden eyes flashing periodically, as he thought about what to do about his enemies...not just Vampire Alucard...nein. _ Now_ Hellsing itself was his enemy. Fraulein Integra and her spawn were his enemies, and any other fledgling Alucard would have created to replace his dear Seras was his enemy, too. He shifted his gaze to the dear Seras in mention, and smiled. Oh yes...this victory would be hers...

* * *

It was a few nights later, when Seras was drinking her meal from a bowl her servant girl had made for her after after bludgeoning a nomadic begger to death with a hammer and her _Ehemann_ was needlessly eating what remained for the hell of it, that the Kaiser brought up the topic of retaliation up to her. She had paused, put her spoon down, and waved the servant girl away.

"What did you have in mind, Kaiser?" she asked. The Kaiser smiled at her.

"Vell, that ist your decision," he said before forking a piece of meat into his mouth. "I had my fun fifty years ago...your turn to hold the reins."

His Kaiserin put on a thoughtful face. "Well," she said slowly, "...I do want them ultimately dead, no question about that..." She twirled her spoon as though she were twirling spaghetti. "...But I want them to suffer first...no, I want to humiliate them first." She began to spoon her blood again. Her Kaiser grinned.

"How so?" he asked. Seras took a few more spoonfuls.

"Hard to say," she responded. "Hellsing is indeed still powerful, I will not disregard that. But at the moment, with our sudden return, we have both surprised them and sent them into a state of light panic; they'll be expecting anything, but they wont know when it will be...or _what_ it will be..."

The Kaiser grinned and took another bite of his food. "_Brillanten_," he said. "So, did you haf anything in mind?" Seras looked thoughtful again as she continued to twirl her spoon. After a moment, a 'eureka' expression dawned on her face, as did a gentle, devious smile.

"...I believe...I have an idea..."

* * *

By the time Hans got back from hunting down his own meal, he could hear his Fuhrer's maniacal laughter from the dining room, indicating that the man was pleased about something. He stuck his head into the dining room and saw the Kaiser indeed pleased while his Kaiserin continued to eat her meal with a light smile on her face. After a moment, the Kaiser calmed himself enough to notice Hans standing in the doorway.

"Come in, come in Hans!" he called over, gesturing with his hand happily. "Ve vere merely talking about our retaliation against Hellsing!" Hans did come in, and stood at his habitual position on the Kaiser's right. "Nein, please, sit," the Kaiser added, pointing to the chair next to him with his fork. Again, Hans obeyed, despite the fact that both his new masters were immaculately clean and he was covered in dirt and blood from the animal he'd slain and eaten. He looked at his Kaiser in question. "If you are up to it, ve haf a special job for you..." Hans gave his Kaiser and Kaiserin a hint of a smile.

_"Erzähl mir."_

* * *

Back at the Hellsing Mansion, for the past few days everything had been nothing but hysteria, paperwork, inquisition, and psychiatric visits. After Seras and the Major had left, Alucard had raced down to Seras's old room to find the door open, the coffin empty, and a maid dead and nearly decapitated on the floor near the coffin, and completely drained of blood. Her spinal cord was severed, so she wasnt a ghoul; that was one problem avoided at least.

After the girl was properly laid to rest, Integra--for she was still the Head of Hellsing, considering her son's coronation was interrupted and Markl himself was mentally unfit to lead--put out a search for any sign of Seras or the Major; it was four days later and no sign of disruption or abnormal activity arose. They were hiding well, and biding their time.

The other Round Table members demanded an explanation for what had transpired, and with a heavy heart, Alucard and Integra relayed the events starting from the end of the war 49 years ago, from when Seras drank the Major's blood to the point where they imprisoned her and her tenant in the coffin for the past 48 years. The subject of Markl and Mina's paternal parentage was also a factor, to which Alucard admitted to being the father. The Round Table had all left quite thoroughly unhappy.

It was five days later that Integra was sitting alone in her office with her head in her hands after checking up on Markl, who was still having flashes of carnage. 'Mina was healed now; her half-vampire heritage helping her out there, and she was in the shooting range, relieving her frustrations and preparing to best 'that bitch' next time they met. Alucard shifted in from the shadows and stood next to her.

"...Were we wrong, Alucard...?" she asked softly. Alucard knew of what she spoke of but remained silent. "...Were we wrong to lock her up...? I mean...the Major was there, and had returned but...if we would have...would have...accepted it...would it be as she said...? Would the Major have helped us..?" She looked up, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "When I saw her...when I saw them...after forty-eight years...when I saw the look in her eyes...I dont think I have ever seen that much hate..." She looked up at Alucard. "We hurt her, Alucard. Even the goddamned Major told us she had been devastated! And now..." She put her face back into her hands. "...Now she's our enemy...and she's a powerful one..."

Alucard nodded. "...Very powerful," he said. "Now that she is bonded by essence to the Major, she shares his holy powers; hell, she shares _him_. The Major has always been able to use time--as little or as much as he wants--to get whatever he wants done...for all we know, he could have taken over two countries by now..."

"And Seras is with that monster," Integra put in. "God...she was the most innocent of crime, and we just threw her to him...he's manipulated her..."

"No."

Integra looked up again. "What?" she asked. "What do you mean, 'no'? Alucard, Seras would never have done this in her own right mind!"

Alucard shook his head. "You're wrong, Integra," he replied, his voice hollow. "Seras began to hate us on her own...all the Major did was give her support...I didnt think it was possible, but it is. The Major loves her, Integra. And she loves him. And now that we have wronged his 'wife', he has a reason to hate not just me, but all of Hellsing. Our children included. You heard what he said. You saw what she did. They're going to get us back, Integra. I just dont know how."

Integra wiped her eyes dry. "It's happening, isnt it? The next war?" Alucard put his hand on her shoulder.

"It is. Their very return was the declaration. A war is coming...I dont know when. I dont know how. But it is." He looked out the window, his eyes and dead heart filled with regret and dread.

* * *

_Phase one of Operation Humiliation is underway._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Two months later, Hellsing received a call from the town next to the abandoned village of Cheddar, saying that their townsfolk had been disappearing. It would normally have been a matter for the police, but then one of the older boys had found what remained of a decapitated woman, bite marks covering what was left of her flesh, and a bloody trail leading to Cheddar. Ergo, Hellsing immediately packed up and headed for Cheddar.

Wilhelmina was in charge of this mission. She took only five men with her for backup and support while she located the head vampire. It was very quiet, and even with her honed senses, he could barely hear anything. After about an hour, her men were telling her that it would be best to call it quits; that it could truly be a matter for the police, and that this could probably just be a Hannibal Lector deal. 'Mina was close to agreeing, when she caught movement in her peripheral disappearing over a hill.

She grabbed her gun and made a beeline for it, and when she made it to the top of the hill, she had to stop and stare.

Decapitated people--male, female; young and old--littered the area below the hill. The moving figure was indeed a ghoul, and it stopped by the nearest body and started to chew on an arm. 'Mina raised her gun and shot it in the head, and it fell down in a splatter of blood.

"It's over, guys!" she called over her shoulder. She heard no response, and turned to find her men gone; only their guns remained. "...Guys...?" She walked back to where they last were, and amongst the guns, she found a neat parchment envelope with a wax seal on it with simply _**K**_ adorning the middle, addressed to 'Hellsing'. "...Henderson...? Yenny...? Ofdensen?" 'Mina felt a cold wave of dread wash over her. This was not a mission for her. It was for her father.

With a heavy heart, she made her way back to the town where her transportation back home resided, and let the cleanup crew take care of the rest. She had to show this to her parents.

Upon her departure, someone hiding in plain sight of the authorities spoke into a headphone microphone.

"Commence with Operation _Demütigung_, Phase _Zwei_..."

* * *

Back at the Hellsing Manor, 'Mina went directly to her mother's office, the letter in hand. She was not surprised to find her father there with her. "Mother. Father." The spoken of looked up to see their daughter quite distressed and holding up a letter.

"Wilhelmina, what's wrong?" Alucard demanded. "What happened?" His daughter held up the letter.

"I found this," she said. "I saw a ghoul over a hill, and left the men to kill it. I found it over the hill with...with about two dozen people with no heads...I killed it, and when I went back to my men...they were gone. There was no sign of a struggle, and I didnt hear anything...only their guns were there...and this." She held it out to her mother.

Integra took it and stared at the seal for a moment before opening it and taking out the letter to read it. Her face paled considerably, and she handed it to Alucard, who read it out loud.

"_Where it began...is where it begins..._" He let the letter fall to the desk. "...We have to get back to Cheddar _now_!" He grabbed his daughter's arm and ran out of the office. Integra made a move to stand up when the phone rang. She answered it, and after a few moments of listening, her eyes went wide.

"There's _what_!?"

* * *

"There were _what_!?"

The chief of police in the town was pale and shaking as he addressed the vampire. He stared off into space. "...Head...headless ghouls..." he stuttered. "No heads, whatsoever...but...but they were moving...tearing into the other men...I thought that didnt happen!"

"It normally doesnt," Alucard growled. "So where did they go?"

"They were killed by another."

Alucard and 'Mina whipped around to see Sir Thadeus Stanfordt, one of the only Round Table members that was an actual ballbreaker and had a constitution as high as Integra herself. Sir Thadeus stepped out of a small crowd and made his way to Alucard, his green eyes dull and stone-hard.

"Sir Stanfordt," 'Mina said, bowing her head slightly. "What brings you here?"

"It's my jurisdiction," he said coldly. "Now, I would very much like to know why there was a ghoul attack _after_ you supposedly finished this mission." He stared pointedly at Wilhelmina.

"I destroyed that ghoul!" she argued back. "And ghouls are not supposed to be mobile after their head is severed or their their heart is demolished! This has never happened before!"

"It is not my problem," Sir Thadeus said. "It is yours. Those unfortunate souls should have been put away with by any means possible. This is your responsibility."

Alucard cut in now. "What I want to know is, who was this person that dispatched the ghouls?" Sir Thadeus pulled out a pack of menthols and lit one up.

"I dont know," he said. "All that eyewitnesses reported was that whoever did it was male, and dispatched them with a gun with a long barrel. That is all." He exhaled the smoke. "He did the work quickly, effectively, and then left." He shot Alucard a look from under his long brown bangs. "You might want to find him. He would make a wonderful addition to Hellsing." Without waiting for a retort, he turned and went back into the crowd.

"God, I hate that man," Alucard muttered. "I respect him, but I hate him." He put a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Let's go home, 'Mina."

"Yes sir..."

* * *

Back in Scotland, the Kaiser was watching the news on the television with great amusement, sipping a glass of wine the manservant had brought him. His Kaiserin was currently busy with Hans, working on her master plan, which, he had to admit, was ingenious. Just thinking about it made him smile...among other things...

The door opening and shutting let him know that his _Ehefrau_ and werewolf were home. "_Willkommen zurück, mein Lieb_," he called, not turning from the screen. He felt her come into the room and stroke her hands down his chest from behind. "Haf a good evening, Seras?" he asked, grinning.

"A complete success," she murmured, hugging him. "Phases _Ein_ and _Zwei_ of Operation _Demütigung _are complete..."

"_Sehr gut_," Kaiser replied, taking one hand in his own and kissing it. "Vhen are you going to proceed vith Phase _Drei_?" Seras leaned her head against his shoulder and started at the television.

"Soon," she replied. "Very soon..."

* * *

_Muahahahaaa...! Evilness insues!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was a slow process, but Markl finally came out of his trauma, with the help of his father. Alucard finally managed to get into Markl's mind without causing lasting damage and erased the images that Seras had plagued him with. Markl took another day to get a real sleep without dreams, and then reported to his mother for news about his coronation. Integra shook her head.

"Not anytime soon," she replied. "The Major and Seras have been causing so much turmoil it's not even funny. The worst part is, we dont even know where they are. No idea at all." She shook her head and rubbed her eyes tiredly. "But they have to be close to be controlling the situations as effectively they are."

Markl lowered his eyes in shame. "Mother...I am so sorry..." Integra looked up at her son.

"Whatever for, Markl?" she demanded.

"For...for being weak...!" Markl responded. "I...I can remember what that girl...Seras...said about me...that I was a disgrace. And I am, Mother! The things I saw...you saw them too, didnt you?" Integra was silent, and that was all the affirmation he needed. "...Mother, if you saw those things...you experienced...all that carnage and death; the monsters and war...and is still here today, sane and still strong and in charge...And then when I am comatose for nearly three months just for seeing those things...what good am I?! I'm worthless!"

"You are _not_ worthless, Markl!" Integra cut in, raising her voice and standing up from her seat. "You are a Hellsing! And what's more, you're my _son_! You're Alucard's son as well! You have strong blood running through your veins, and that alone makes you great!"

Markl shook his head. "But it doesnt, Mother," he said softly. He held back a tear. "Give the Head position to 'Mina...she deserves it so much more..."

Integra slowly sat down. "...Is that really what you want, Markl?" she asked softly. Her son nodded after a moment of silence.

"...It is, Mother," he replied. "'Mina is much more capable than I...she has been out there, in the field, fighting and taking care of what needs to be done while I have been in the safe haven of home, learning only to run it, not fight in it. She is the stronger, better choice."

Integra took a deep breath and calmed herself of her sadness. "...If that is really what you want, Markl," she said. "...It shall be done. But do not think for a moment that you are not a part of this, too. We still need you."

"Yes Mother," Markl replied. "I...will do my best. I will try to be stronger. For you."

"For Hellsing," Integra corrected. "...For everyone."

Markl nodded. "...For everyone..."

* * *

Back in Scotland, the Kaiserin was sitting quietly on a porch swing, staring up at the sky. It was a perfect night, she thought as she stared up at the stars. There were no clouds out tonight. The stars were shining, the moon waned and ready to bloom fully in a matter of nights; it was cool with a hint of a breeze--fitting for an October night such as this. And she digressed--perfect. Swinging gently, she found herself thinking...48 years. For 48 years...she had been denied nights such as this...and it saddened her so...

As she stared up at the sky, she heard the door open and close, and smiled gently when she heard her Kaiser sit next to her.

"...Vhat are you thinking about, Kaiserin?" he asked, putting his arm around her. Seras continued to look upward.

"...The night," she responded. "...The stars, the moon...the sky. It's perfect." There was sadness in her every word. The Kaiser tightened his arm around her.

"It pains my essence to see you in such a state of sadness," he said softly. His Kaiserin shifted so she was almost sitting in his lap.

"...That's why I try not to be sad..." she replied just as softly. The Kaiser put both arms around her and looked up at the sky with her. There would be no talk of retaliation or Operation _Demütigung _tonight, he knew. And he was just fine with that. This gave him a chance to think as well; mostly about himself.

Fifty years ago, things were so very different. Fifty years ago, he despised using the powers the Holy Ones had endowed him with; it meant that he was human no longer. He only used the barrier for life-threatening situations; he hadnt lifted a finger and had allowed the Colonel to beat him in front of his men--just for the sake of retaining as much human qualities as possible. For another, there was the fact that he was something other than human...or Holy Being, for that matter. He had refused to become profane; he had refused to base his existence on the souls of others. Uniting with another's life? Fusing with another's soul? Synthesizing with another's spirit? Nein. Never, he thought. That was the essence of the vampire. And he refused it. He refused to become a vampire. He refused to pay the price in blood. His life, his heart, and his soul...every strand of hair and every drop of blood; it all belonged to him.

And it was true, what he had told her long ago--that when he was first trapped within her body, he had ever intention of taking her over; of tearing her profane soul asunder and reestablishing his powers over hers; he would have had no problem at all living life as a woman, as long as it meant his war would continue. He had thrown the Frenchman into the deepest recesses of her essence, never to be heard from again, and had prepared to overtake her profane soul...only to find it was not profane at all. It was pure, untainted; holy, much like his own. A compatible place for him to reside...if he had chosen that way. But for a vampire to have_ that_ type of purity, even after submitting to her vampyric fate? It would have been a heresy against existence itself for him to just take her and replace her like that. So he had become her companion--her friend, even; he had no intention of truly giving himself to her...

...Now, looking upon the moonlit form of his designated _Ehefrau_, it was different. His very essence belonged to her. His life was connected to hers. His soul he had willingly given. And his heart she had captured all on her own. He felt as though he should be ashamed of himself for stooping so low as to assimilate with her; to go against the only principle he held dear to his heart. But he didnt. Though he had screamed at the Profane Ones, that he belonged only to himself, it had come to him giving himself willingly to a vampire. But this was different than vampirism, he knew. It ran so much deeper and more personal. Vampires were on the whole greedy, self-serving monsters who cared only for self-gain.

But oh...not all, he found. He was so right when he said that dear Seras's existence was a marvel; a joke even. He was right when he said she was not meant to be a vampire. Vampires dont let power-giving souls free; she had willingly let Pip Vernadotte's soul go. Vampires kill for self-preservation and self-satisfaction; she had refused to drink Zorin's blood to gain her power, and instead relied on her own to persevere. Vampires use their powers for their own selfish agendas; Seras wanted to use _his_ powers to help rebuild the world and protect innocent lives, after those same ones nearly destroyed the world and had taken so many lives.

The girl, he kept thinking over and over again, was a marvel...

"What are you thinking about, Kaiser?"

His dear Seras's voice drew the Kaiser out of his thoughts. He blinked and looked at her, a gentle smile on his face. Dear Fraulein...even after the exchange, she still gave him his privacy of thought... He leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"...About life," he said. He left it at that. His Kaiserin smiled back and returned her attention to the sky. He tightened his arm around her, and for the first time since their return to the world, the thought of war, nor conflict, entered his mind.

* * *

_Eh, a little sappy, but I still want to remind those who read that even the Major has a proverbial heart, and feelings too._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A week later, Wilhelmina Hellsing was Knighted and made the Head of the Hellsing family.

Integra had fought tooth and nail to have 'Mina take over her position, despite the denials and rejections of the other Round Table members, who didnt find it proper that a half-breed take control of a vampire termination organization. 'Mina had finally stood up for herself, said a few choice words, and told them that whether she was Knighted or not, Hellsing was hers, and that was that. The Queen had finally given her approval, and Wilhelmina was Knighted in a private ceremony in her home, and Integra gave partner control of Hellsing to her.

Markl was more than happy to relinquish his title role to his younger sister, but his fiance Sir Helena Penwood was not as happy. She had visited often when Markl was in his sickbed, and had given him her support and love, but when she had heard that he was giving up his Knighthood and Head of his family, she had not hesitated to voice her disappointment. Markl had listened to her, and then told her what he had told his mother:

"I am weak, Helena. Not entirely...but I am too weak to run my family, let alone my family's organization. You saw what had happened on my birthday; and it was my sister that had gotten truly hurt, and yet she got right back up to training. I spent nearly three months completely mental. 'Mina is the better choice."

Helena had listened quietly to his reasoning, remained silent still for a few more moments, and then slipped her engagement ring off her finger and put it into his hand with a sad look before walking away.

It was 'Mina who found her brother standing silently in the hall, holding the silver ring in his palm with a dead look in his eyes. She walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "...Markl...?" He turned to look at her with his dead blackened eyes.

"...I wont cry, 'Mina," he said hollowly. "...I...I may be weak...but I wont cry...I wont...I..." 'Mina put her arms around him as he mumbled on, leaning his head on her shoulder.

"...You go ahead and cry," she said. "Father said that when it really matters...there's no shame in crying..." Markl shook his head, though his voice cracked as he refused to cry in vain, and finally succumbed to his sister's words, and let the tears flow down his face and onto her shoulder. 'Mina did nothing to stop his crying; she just let him cry.

* * *

Hans had just come into the house, back from his evening meal, when the phone on the table in the living room rang. It made him stop and think; should he answer it? Was it safe to do so? And who even had this number, anyway? Something told him to answer the phone anyway, so he did. As soon as he picked it up to hear, an unfamilair voice spoke.

_"_Phase_ Drei, _ready to commence_." _And then they hung up.

Hans blinked, then put the phone back on the hook. This was apparently a call from an allied contact, and his Fuhrer needed to know. He climbed the stairs to the third floor and walked down the hall toward his Kaiser's room, where the door was slightly ajar and a dim light shown through the wide crack in the door frame. He walked up to the door and raised his hand to push to door open to inform his Kaiser of the call, but one glimpse into the room from the small space, and he thought better to wait.

The Kaiser gazed up at his _Ehefrau_, keeping direct contact with her eyes as he kept a firm but gentle hold on her hips. Seras splayed her hands over his chest for support as she rode him; a master of torture she was, the Kaiser thought. How slow and methodical she moved, in complete control of this round. He was perfectly fine with this, though. It was not often nowadays they shared alone time with each other, what with the things to do and people to contact and control; he was not letting this slip through his fingers. When the phone had rung, he had tightened his hold on her and encouraged her to keep going. Hans was home, and the werewolf was intuitive enough to know a bogus call from an informative one. He had grinned when his werewolf had come to the door, and retreated to give them privacy, wondering if he would be able to look his two Fuhrers in the eye for awhile...

He gave Seras his undivided attention as she flexed her fingers on his skin and lowered her hips slowly. The Kaiser raised his own hips to meet hers and dug his fingers into her sides when she clenched around him, bringing him to a blissful orgasm. The soft cry that escaped her lips only made the climax sweeter as she lowered her body to his and let him kiss her softly. He ran a hand through her long hair and wrapped his other arm around her to keep her in place for a few more moments longer.

A minute or two passed, and Seras gently sat up and slid off of him, then sat beside him in the bed. "We really should inquire what the call was about," she said, pulling her hair back over her shoulders. Her _Ehemann_ smiled and kissed her shoulder.

"Ja, ve should," he said, sliding over to the other edge of the bed to get up and put his clothes on.

Hans was waiting downstairs next to the phone, picking a piece of meat out of his teeth. He looked up in attention, his face stone set and not betraying the rising feeling of embarrassment, when his two Fuhrers came down the stairs, not looking at all like they just came out of a romp minutes earlier.

"Vhat vas the message, Hans?" the Kaiser asked straight out, straightening his collar.

_"Phase drei bereit zu beginnen,"_ Hans replied without a beat. The Kaiser looked to his _Ehefrau_, who smiled sweetly.

"...Splendid," she said, gesturing to the servant girl. The girl walked up with a parchment stationary set, which Seras took and began writing quickly on. She folded the paper up, put it into an envelope, and melted the golden-tinted wax and stamped it with **_K_**. "You know what to do with it."

The servant girl nodded and took the letter away without a word. Seras then turned to her _Ehemann_. "I'm famished. Should we go out tonight?" The Kaiser smiled.

"Of course," he replied. "I hear _The Blue Rose_ in England ist marvelous..."

* * *

_For all those that are wondering--yes. The lime was necessary. --nods-- Phase Drei is coming up...patience..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Dinner at _The Blue Rose_ was indeed marvelous. The maitre'd personally escorted them to their seats in the back, and the Kaiser and his Kaiserin ordered their meals, then began to quietly look around and talk. Some of the Kaiser's ability to be anywhere and unnoticed had apparently rubbed off on Seras, for no one really gave them a look to begin with. Even Alucard himself wouldnt be able to sense them, even if he was actually looking for them. It was humorous and useful at the same time. Another waiter came back with a bowl of fresh blood with a pretty sprig of mint for Seras, and what remained of the poor soul cooked and simmered in herbs went to the Kaiser. Both enjoyed their meals with a glass of wine each.

"So how goes Phase _Drei_, Kaiserin?" the Kaiser asked after putting a piece of meat in his mouth. Seras sipped a spoonful of her meal and smiled at her Kaiser.

"If the letter has reached its destination," she replied, "then very well. I am merely waiting for the retaliation; that is when I will contact them directly." She sipped her meal again. "...Which would be easier if we still had Schrodinger, but he vanished after your initial death. No sign of him since..."

"A right pity," the Kaiser put in. "He must know of my return by now...I think zat it ist perhaps because of Dok's death...the two fought like a cat und a dog, but...it vas definitely a father/son relationship of sorts..." He sipped his wine. "Vell. If he vants to be found, he vill show up himself."

"It would be a big help," Seras replied. Conversation drifted into pleasant silence until Seras looked across the room. "...And what do you know..." The Kaiser followed her gaze and grinned.

"...Indeed."

* * *

Markl was silent the whole time his sister ordered their meals. 'Mina had said that she wanted to take him out to help him get his mind off of Helena's calling off of their engagement, and he had numbly agreed. As soon as the waiter had taken their orders, 'Mina turned her attention back to her brother.

"Markl, please say something," she said. Markl just looked up from the tabletop at her. 'Mina sighed. "...Markl, it was not your fault. Even I said from the beginning that Helena was primarily attracted to power...you're _better_ than that. And you _know_ it."

Markl merely shook his head. "Thank you, Sister," he replied monotonously, "...but I'm not." Silence resounded between them until their orders arrived. 'Mina thanked the waiter, and made a move to eat before a wave of dead cold ran over her. Markl seemed to sense the same thing, and they both looked up and around, but saw nothing that accompanied it; or rather, Markl did not. 'Mina looked toward the exit in time to see the tail of a white trench coat vanish around the corner. As soon as it was gone, so went with it the cold feeling.

* * *

Back at Hellsing Manor, Carter, Hellsing's head butler, walked into Integra's office, a letter in hand. "Sir?" he addressed out of habit. Integra looked up at him from a file on her desk. "This arrived just now for you." He held the letter out. Integra looked at it and paled, recognizing the parchment paper and seal. She shakily took it and nodded.

"Thank you, Carter," she said. "You may leave." Carter bowed out and left. "Alucard!" Integra called into the room. Said vampire appeared immediately.

"Integra?" he queried. Integra held up the letter, and Alucard understood and held his hand out for it. Integra handed it over and Alucard broke the seal and pulled the letter out and read it aloud. _"...I hear all...I see all...Not through my ears or eyes, but of yours..."_ He immediately sorted the cryptic message. "...We have a traitor amongst us, Integra."

* * *

_Things come together next chapter, and a hint of past allies makes themselves known._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Things were bedlam at the Hellsing Manor for the days to come. The Round Table and every Hellsing staff member were put on inquisition for treachery. Alucard even looked into every one of their minds, but to the severe disappointment of Integra, no one in the entire inquisition had a guilty mind. Not one. Sir Stanfordt was actually a very hard shell to crack, but when Alucard looked, nothing incriminating was revealed (much to the vampire's disappointment). It was on the whole a very stressful and disappointing day.

When everyone in Hellsing and all the other Round Table families had been inquired, no one from inside was left as a suspect.

"What did Seras mean?" Integra found herself asking herself, though Alucard was in the room with her. Her head was in her hands, and she was starting to feel as old as she was. Alucard watched her from his position against the wall next to the desk, his arms crossed and his visage just cross. "...She said that she is seeing and hearing through 'our' eyes...that means that there _is_ a spy...but we checked everyone...even the maids and servants...there is no one else I can think of."

"There _is_ no one else," Alucard replied. "Which means one of two things. One, she was merely bluffing; however, with all that she knows that is improbable..." He pushed up from the wall and stepped up next to her. "The other explanation is that she _is_ getting information from someone...but from someone who has a clean enough conscience they wouldnt give themselves away. A master of infiltration."

"Damn it..." Integra replied, clenching her fists. "That means that she can _still_ gain information, and we have no idea whom she is getting it from!" She heaved a sigh. "...I dont want to have another war, Alucard...these past forty-eight years have been wonderfully peaceful. Vampire activity was at an all-time low, I was raising my children in a good atmosphere, and above all, everyone was getting along just fine..." She leaned back in her chair. "...But...it was Murphy's Law, wasnt it? It was just going too well for us..."

Alucard snorted. "Indeed," he responded. "Not even you are lucky enough to retire in peace, Integra. It's just the way it is when you're a Hellsing." He frowned when his Master let out a bitter sigh.

"I suppose you are right," she replied, staring off to the other side of the room. "...None of the forebearers of my title did...and none of my descendents will, either..." She shifted her gaze to the picture of her children on the desk before turning to look at Alucard. "Keep your sights on everyone's mind that enters this house," she commanded. "Report _anything_ of suspicious origin.

Alucard nodded and disappeared into the shadows without another word.

* * *

Back in Scotland, Seras was in the office room, looking over some papers and photographs a contact had dropped off earlier. She looked them over carefully, to make sure that the information her contact had gathered was not a mistake, nor a hoax. Nothing in them showed that they were. And this made her, as her _Ehemann_ put it, 'giddy with anticipation'. She reorganized the papers and respective photographs, labeled them with a pen, and stuck them in a file case before mentally summoning the manservant.

He came in and stood at attention, awaiting her orders.

"Send for the Kaiser, and pack our things," she ordered. She handed him a piece of paper. "These are your instructions for our absence. Follow them to the T, and no mistakes."

The manservant nodded and retreated to do as he was told. Seras put the file case on the desk and stood up, straightening her dress and pulling her hair back over her shoulder before turning to the wall and pulling a few more papers off of the board and putting them in the file case as well.

"You sent for me, Kaiserin?"

Seras smiled and turned to see her Kaiser standing in the doorway, his hands in his pockets and an imploring expression on his face. "I did," Seras replied, picking up the case. "I have wonderful news. We're going to South America."

The Kaiser raised a brow. "Oh?" he said. "Und vhy are ve going to South America?" Seras smiled and handed him the file case.

"Because our contact has found a hint of allies..." She paused. "...In _Jaburo_...'The Panther's Den'..."

The Kaiser's face broke into a gleeful grin. "My old 'home'...still occupied by remnants..."

"Remnants of remnants," Seras corrected, turning to the door. "And those remnants of remnants are the very thing we need for this to work. The manservant is packing our things and I already informed Hans of the travel plan an hour ago. He is organizing our transportation as we speak."

The Kaiser smirked and kissed her cheek. "_Gut_," he said. "Vhen do ve leave?"

"Sunset," Seras replied. "We should arrive soon after, in time to explain our absence and re-recruit them before a morning rest."

"Fair enough." The Kaiser let her pass through the door before him. "Do you vish to sleep before ve leave?"

"I do," Seras replied, heading for the stairs. "...Among other things."

The Kaiser grinned broadly and followed her up to the third floor. "Odd, how ve think the same things," he said humorously.

* * *

_Sorry for the wait, but there you go. Next up: another attack and a surprising twist in the 'allies' in mention._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Aside from the suspicion toward everyone in the Round Table and Hellsing, nothing of real importance happened. No attacks; no letters; no nothing. Well, other than a large forest fire that included a reclusive house in the Scottish jurisdiction of Sir Ulrich, but that was most likely the work of stupid teenagers. Either way, there was not a moment of peace for _anyone_ in either House with all the suspicion going around.

Even everyone in the Hellsing staff was suspicious of each other, constantly accusing each other of being the traitor. It go so bad once that an all-out brawl broke out in the middle of a hallway, and Alucard had to put a few bullet holes in the ceiling to break it up, and Integra had to let them all go _and_ recruit new staff, which was to be a feat in and of itself. _And_ to top it all off, the highly-anticipated attack broke out in a small village not far from London.

Alucard accompanied 'Mina on the mission, in case there were anymore clues to be deciphered. What he found was the entire village overrun with ghouls with just a small handful of survivors huddled in one of the houses. Alucard took care of the ghouls, and 'Mina had to put two of the survivors out of their misery, as they had been bitten earlier, leaving just three people, two women and a young boy. 'Mina checked them over for any sign of infection, and found none. Alucard came by later to check up on her.

"Just three survivors, Father," 'Mina said softly, looking over at the pale, shaken remaining people. "No others, not even pets. The ghouls took _everything_. They even tore apart the children..." Alucard nodded, also looking back at the survivors.

"Take them to the paramedics," he ordered. "I'm going to have another look around." 'Mina nodded and ushered the survivors away to the nearby town where the paramedics and police were waiting. When Alucard was sure they were safely out, he began his look around. He checked every house, every shed, and every car. He even checked under the bodies, looking for something--_anything_--as another clue. He found none. Nothing. It was just another random ghoul attack, it seemed. Nothing of real importance.

After hours of fruitless searching, he finally began his trek back to the village to where 'Mina had just finished speaking to the police and the cleanup crew was leaving for the village to pick up the mess. The survivors were already gone, taken to the hospital for mental and physical recovery.

"Did you find what you were looking for, Father?" 'Mina inquired as said father made his way to her. Alucard shook his head.

"Nothing," he replied. "Absolutely nothing."

'Mina nodded and told him that one of the women was the nanny for the young boy, and the other woman was merely a passerby. The nanny had a home not far from the village and she would take the boy in. The other woman said nothing of herself, other than that she was just passing by, and that was it. She seemed too frightened to say anything else.

Alucard nodded and told her to head home. 'Mina nodded and obeyed, leaving her father to himself.

And there Alucard stood, wondering until the sun came up, what exactly _this_ particular attack meant...

* * *

The ride to South America was on the whole uneventful. Hans had snitched a small high-class plane and did away with the pilot, crew, and passengers, and took the controls on himself. Seras remained awake the whole time, mostly staring out the window or drinking a questionable substance from a bottle on board. Her exchange with the Major-turned-Kaiser left her with the ability to travel over water uninhibited, so that was a blessing in and of itself, and made the journey more enjoyable.

The Kaiser sat across from her, legs crossed, and not moving much; rather contenting himself with the nostalgia of flying in an aircraft again. There was a large screen that showed the news in any country, so he was entertaining himself with that, as this was his new hobby redefined. The news in England live showed the newest attack on a village, no doubt his _Ehefrau_'s work, but didnt give out many details. Not that he cared, anyway. This was just another part of his dear Seras's plan.

Seras blinked softly as she stared out the window, then pressed a button near her chair. "How much longer until we arrive, Hans?"

A soft 'blip' came in. _"Ich hätte zu sagen, etwa dreißig Minuten, mein Kaiserin," _Hans replied. Seras nodded to herself and let Hans finish their flight toward their destination. The Kaiser smiled at her.

"Anxious, are ve?" he said humorously. Seras's lips twitched.

"You could say that," she said. "Are you saying that you are not?"

"Anxious, _nein_. Anticipated? Excited? _Ja_." He looked out the window with her. "To think that after all these years...there are still remnants of my army...Und still in 'The Panther's Den'..." He smiled. "It fills my non-existent heart vith a varm feeling...Und it feels good. Wery good."

"I'm glad," Seras replied softly. She knew how much Millennium meant to the Major. The entire organization was his own child that he bore and raised himself--only to have most, if not all, of it taken from him at the time before and at his death, and then some of the remnants were done away with by herself when she impersonated the Major then. And now that there were remnants of remnants in 'The Panther's Den', the former Major had to be, as he put it, excited.

She leaned back against the comfortable chair, still staring out the window and past her reflection out into the night. Yes, she thought as she took another sip of the substance in her glass. A glorious war she shall rage...

* * *

_Next up: Hellsing gets new recruits, and the Kaiser discovers that the remnants found were thought to be dead long before Millennium._


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry for this lateness...I had some writer's block, so I got rid of it by writing another story called How the War Was Lost. It's mostly Seras/Major, but it has the depth of Major/Integra. I'd like a critique._

* * *

**Chapter 10**

As expected, there were very few applicants for the job of Hellsing staff member. There were rumors going around that they were killing off the former staff members, rather than letting them go, and that no one was kept on staff for long. But aside from the fears and the rumors, several applicants did go through the inspection process, and Integra managed to get seven new people on staff by the end of the interview day.

"There are days that I very much so hate my job," Integra muttered as she put the rest of the applications away to be burned later. She was tired of looking at them. Markl, who had been helping his mother with the application process, slumped against the chair that sat across from the desk where the applicants had sat earlier. "Dont slouch, Markl."

"Sorry, Mother." Markl sat up straight. "Do you think we have enough staff members now?"

"Enough," Integra replied. "It's officers I'm worried about. We need fully trained officers that _know_ what they are doing to help with this threat." Markl put on a thoughtful face.

"Why not hire mercenaries?"

One could almost see the light bulb blink on over Integra's head. "Markl, my brilliant son," she said, pulling out a sheet of paper and a pen. "I knew you were smart..." As she began to write things down, Carter poked his head in the door.

"My Lady?" he said, catching her attention. Integra looked up and nodded. "We have a last-minute applicant...she apologizes for being late, but she had to check out of the hospital first...should I see her in?"

Integra thought for a moment, then sighed and nodded. "Send her in." Carter nodded, and backed out of the room.

"Mother, it's nearly nine in the evening...are you sure you want to have a meeting so late?"

"We might as well get it over with, Markl," Integra replied, putting her current letter away. A few moments later, a small, mousy-looking but pretty girl walked in. Markl hopped out of the seat and stepped aside as the girl stepped around him to sit down, looking attentive and professional, despite how young she looked. Integra pulled out the applications and began to flip through them.

"I apologize, Sir," the girl said evenly, "but I did not have time to put my application in before I was sent to the hospital. You see, I was on my way from Scotland to apply, but..." She broke off, and suddenly Integra understood.

"You were one of the survivors from the village attack," Integra put in. The girl nodded.

"I lost my application in the attack, Sir, so forgive me if I must relay my experience orally. I know it is late, and an interview is the last thing you wish to do, but my apologies." Integra waved her hand.

"Nonsense," Integra replied, already respecting the girl for her forward answers. She began the interview, and just ten minutes later, Integra was satisfied. She learned the girl's name was Anna MacDow, and she was 21 years old. She had started out as a servant girl born to servants in a rich man's home, and had been on his staff since she was old enough to make tea and arrange plates. He had recently died, and now she was searching for a new job. Her credentials were obviously good, and she had a lifetime of experience under her proverbial belt.

"When can you start?" Integra asked with a small smile. Anna nodded.

"Right now, if you so wish it, Sir," she replied.

* * *

By midnight, the plane had landed in a remote airfield that was pretty far from 'The Panther's Den', so the rest of the way had to be reached via flight for Kaiser and Seras, and running for Hans. It was no problem, though, and they reached the secret entrance to the 'Den in a mere twenty minutes. It was hidden deep in the forest in the side of a small mountain. The Kaiser in his days never had to use it because he had always arrived via airship, but Hans had used it more than enough and had no trouble finding it and opening it and leading them inside.

It was completely dark, seeing how the electricity had not been used in nearly fifty years. None of the trio had a problem with that either as they walked down the dank halls, ignoring the occasional rodent that scurried in their path. The Kaiser led the way, his golden eyes slightly aglow in the dark as they scanned the doors, and finally found the _Großen Halle_, the room next to the airship hanger. It was just as the Kaiser last remembered it, albeit very dusty. Even the windows showed no light because of the thick layer of dust over them.

Seras and Hans looked about while the Kaiser reminisced, and it was Hans who sniffed the air and suddenly growled, turning toward the exit they came from. The Kaiser turned where Hans was growling at.

"...Whoever you are," he said softly, "...I vould like you to come forth und reveal yourself..."

Seras turned and stepped next to her _Ehemann_, looking to where Hans was referring to. She did sense someone just around the corner, who slowly stepped around the corner to reveal a person. A girl who looked to be about twenty with knotted and wild mane-like dirty-blonde hair wearing a pair of oversized broken glasses. She was wearing what looked to be spare clothes that the soldiers that occupied the place once owned, apparently oversized for her scrawny frame. The girl narrowed her eyes at the trio.

"Who are you?" she demanded, her voice, though light, having a strong undertone. "You do not belong here! Be gone!"

The Kaiser stepped forward in front of Hans. "...I know you," he said softly, his eyes focusing on her. The girl drew back slightly, her eyes squinting through the dark at him.

"...Who...are you...?" she said, just above a murmur. The Kaiser took a few more steps forward, his back straightening.

"Being who I believe you to be," he said, "I vould expect you to remember your former employer..." The girl blinked then her eyes widened.

"...That...that ist impossible!" she cried. "...Herr...Herr Major ist _dead_...!" The Kaiser grinned.

"He _ist_ dead..." he said with a hint of humor in his voice. "He died, und vas then reborn as the Kaiser. I _vas_ the Major...but now...I am more..."

Seras stepped up next to him, staring at the girl. "Kaiser, who is she?" she asked softly. The Kaiser grinned more broadly.

"She, _mein lieb_," he said, putting his arm around her to rest his hand on her waist, "...ist Herr Doktor's former apprentice...thought to be dead."

* * *

_Mmmyep. Next up, the whole chapter focuses on the story of Dok's apprentice. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Seras was hit with a short flashback of reading Dok's notes, of there being much mention of his apprentice and the first successful Chip with the immortality component being put into her. But this was the first time she had seen the girl, let alone knowing that Dok's apprentice was a girl.

At the mention of Dok's name, the girl's surprised expression turned sour. "His _apprentice_..." she scoffed. "_Experiment _vas more like it..." She turned and started to walk down the hall, but kept talking, an indication that they were to follow. "...He barely even spoke to me unless he vanted to prod me vith something else that vould cause me pain..." She made a left down a hallway that was less than clean, even with the dust and walked into a room, then flicked on a dull light to reveal a lab/bedroom.

The Kaiser listened to her calmly. "...So vhy did eweryvone think you vere dead? Myself included?" The girl scoffed again.

"I faked my death," she said, sitting down on the small, somewhat dirty bed. Seras blinked.

"Why would you fake your death, Augusta?" she asked, remembering the girl's name from Dok's notes. The girl in mention looked up at the sound of her own name.

"...Vhy vouldnt I?" she replied back. She picked up a stack of books and threw them at their feet. "I vas cheated."

Seras bent down and picked up a book and opened it, revealing detailed notes in a handwriting she didnt recognize, but figured it to be Augusta's. It was as detailed and precise as the Doktor's, she saw, and it was notes on the Chip. Augusta saw her figure out the notes's content.

"Ja. I did _just_ as much vork on the Chip as my superior. I vas even the test subject! Und vhat recognition did I get? None! _All _of the recognition und praise vent do Doktor Napyeer! I got nothing!"

Seras closed the book and put it on a nearby table, then looked at the Kaiser pointedly. The Kaiser got the gist.

"...I apologize...for not giving you vhat you deserved," he said. "I recognized your genius, vhich ist vhy I assigned you to Dok. I saw that you vere brilliant. Und I admit that I did not give you the recognition that you deserved."

Augusta eyed him incredulously, and the Kaiser stared back, his eyes never wavering. Finally, Augusta nodded.

"Your apology ist accepted," she said. "...But it ist not enough." At the Kaiser's blinking, she elaborated. "I vant a job, Herr Major. Something to prove my vorth, to prove that I am not just the apprentice. I am a master." She gestured to the lab around her. "This place...hast been my forte for the past forty-seven years. Anyvone who dared enter this place hast been subjected to my vhim. Most if not all are still alive in cryogenic suspension, und some of them are ower three decades in. I recreated the Chip from scratch, und from _my_ notes. _Not_ Doktor Napyeer's."

The Kaiser smiled at Augusta and held out his hand. "You are serious about this then..." he said. He smiled more broadly. "Then velcome to our team..._Doktor_..."

* * *

As it turned out, Doktor Augusta, or 'Frau Dok' as the Kaiser had come to call her, was as brilliant as Dok of the past. She was attentive, precise, and had an edge to her everyday tone, which the Kaiser had come to enjoy as a fresh change from Dok's general respectful and lapdog-ish demeanor. She almost always answered a question with either a grunt or a snort when she was 'busy' with something, and up-front told the Kaiser that if he wanted something to hire a servant. Seras had laughed at the silent blinking her _Ehemann _had done after Augusta told him that.

But the Kaiser had let it pass, mostly because of her brilliance, Seras knew.

A few weeks later, after Frau Dok had most certainly proven herself with her various experiments, the Kaiser came to her with a very personal and difficult request: to actually build a body.

"...Build a body." Frau Dok's tone was flat, as was her stare. The Kaiser nodded. "...Build...a body...?" Another nod. "...Okay, I'll bite. Vhat, und vhy?"

The Kaiser smiled. "Frau Dok...do you remember vhat Doktor Napyeer looked like, exactly? Ewery detail?"

Frau Dok blinked numbly. "...You vant me...to build...Doktor Napyeer...?" The Kaiser nodded.

"_Jawohl_."

Frau Dok blinked again. "...Vhy?" The Kaiser sighed.

"You are my Doktor, Augusta," he said soberly. "But you need help. Und quite frankly, the only other person I vould trust vith vhat my _Ehefrau_ hast to do ist Dok. I vant you to build him a body."

Frau Dok arched a brow. "...You talk as if you're asking me to build him a house to reside in," she replied. The Kaiser looked at her, an odd glint in his eye.

"...In a sense," he said, "...you are."

"...I dont follow..."

The Kaiser turned and looked out of the high window. "You are merely to build the body," he said. "I vill provide the soul."

Frau Dok stared at the back of his head. "How can you bring Doktor Napyeer back?" she asked. "He died." The Kaiser didnt move nor speak, rather like he was in very deep thought. Finally, he looked up and began to walk for the exit.

"You leave that to me..." He sent out a small essence pulse, and Seras appeared in front of him.

"You called, Kaiser?" she asked. The Kaiser nodded.

"Ve are returning to London soon, Seras," he said. At her puzzled look, he elaborated. "At the exact cite of Dok's death, his soul still resides in Limbo..." He gave her a grin. "Und I am going to summon it und place it vithin a new body."

Frau Dok arched a brow and blew a strand of hair from the front of her face. "Why is it I always get stuck with the odd creatures of this world?" she asked herself, shaking her head. "When do you want it done?"

* * *

_Sorry for the delay, busy with work and such. But here you are!_

_Next chapter, the New Millennium quad makes their way to London for their fifth member._


	12. Chapter 12

_So sorry for the wait...an agonizing mixture between writer's block, other projects, and home and school priorities have been kicking my ass...but here's something to stave you off for now, I promise a new chapter soon!_

**Chapter 12**

The Kaiser had demanded that the body for Dok's soul be ready in two weeks. Frau Dok had just rolled her eyes and said it'll be ready in two weeks, two days. What those extra two days were for, neither the Kaiser, nor Seras asked. Doktor Augusta was just odd like that. Neither Fuhrer was even allowed in the lab where the lady Doktor was working on it until she was finished, as per her orders.

But neither Fuhrer minded anyway. Frau Dok had allowed them into her basement lab, which had several cryogenic cases that held both veterans of the past war, and those random 'visitors' that had infiltrated the Den and she had experimented with them anyway. Naturally, the Kaiser woke the veterans first.

There were six in all, and all of them remembered the Major--two from the second World War, the other four from the start of Millennium. The Kaiser had greeted them all, and informed them of the situation. Not that they were thrilled that the Vampire War had ended on a less than sweet note, but they all complied anyway. And naturally, the Kaiser set them to work to cleaning the 'Den. The soldiers were all too happy to oblige in bringing their former base of operations back to its former glory--and fully under the full control of the Kaiser, no less.

The two weeks seemed to pass more quickly than either realized, and by that time, the Panther's Den was dust-free and quite hospitable by the Kaiser's standards. Now, it was just a day until Frau Dok said the body would be complete, and the Kaiser was sitting in the seat that the soldiers had put in--it was a two-seater, naturally, being there were two Fuhrers now, but at the moment, his Kaiserin was off with Hans, no doubt something about her master plan. He himself was sifting through a journal he had kept back in the second World War after he had received his Holy powers.

It was filled with visions and vivid dreams of what his power truly held; one of which was resurrection. He snorted at the thought of what those smarmy Catholics would think of seeing him raise someone from the dead like their Christ...but he digressed. If he could find the exact point of Dok's death, then putting Dok's soul into an artificial body would be simple.

Seras had asked him earlier how he knew Dok's soul was still in Limbo; he had responded that Dok swore he wouldnt end his servitude of the Major, even in death. Unfortunately, since his soul had been absorbed by Seras, Dok's oath had been neutralized, and thus his soul had been unable to move on. But it _could_ move _back_, if it had a body to inhabit. Which it now did. And that was that.

The Kaiser felt a small warmth in his non-existent heart about the fact that his best friend was to come to life again. Though Dok acted more like a servant than a friend, it changed nothing about their friendship. The Kaiser knew that Dok would have taken that blow from Sir Integra's sword if he could. And the Kaiser would have saved Dok's life, if he could, had he not already been decapitated...

He blinked and looked up when the large screen in the_ Großen Halle _flickered on with white noise, then buzzed through some static before settling on a news channel. Somewhere high above him, he heard one of the soldiers shout something about getting the satellite working again. The Kaiser put his journal aside and looked at the channel it was on.

_"...And reports indicate that attackers were not the undead, as have the last few attacks been, but rather by live men that have been confirmed to be Hellsing soldiers..."_

The Kaiser leaned back in his seat, smiling as the news reporter gave his description of what he knew had to be the work of his _Ehefrau_.

_"...employed by the Hellsing family themselves. Just as quickly as the attack began, however, all 23 of the soldiers were subdued by what was thought to be the 'mystery assassin' that quelled the "Headless Cheddar" incident not long ago. No word has come from co-heads of the family, Sirs Integra and Wilhelmina Hellsing, as of yet, but we--."_

The screen fizzed into white noise once more, and the soldier shouted out a quick "Sorry!" before fixing it. But the Kaiser was satisfied with what he had heard, and was laughing to himself gleefully. _Gott_, the girl was a genius, he concluded. Pure genius. He sighed and picked up the remote to change it to another channel, already getting what information he wanted. He had some time to kill before Frau Dok was done with the body.

* * *

.......Not as much time as he thought, really. Just two hours later, Doktor Augusta strolled into the '_Halle_ and tossed the Kaiser a ring of keys that landed in his lap. He blinked and arched a brow, staring at them, then up at her. She had her arms crossed.

"It's done," she said carelessly. She pointed to the keys. "Those unlock the case it's in." Without any further explanation, she turned to leave.

"Vait a moment!" The Kaiser stood up, keys in hand. "You must come vith us!" Augusta froze and turned around, looking as though the Kaiser asked her to do something ridiculous. In her mind, he may have.

"Vhy?" she demanded. "I got you the body! Now may I _please_ get some _sleep_!? I havent slept for ower two _veeks_!!!" And now that the Kaiser looked at it, she _did_ look rather exhausted. Which contributed to her excessive crabbiness, no doubt.

"....You can sleep on the vay there," the Kaiser replied, throwing the keys back to her. "Ve need you."

"Vhat _forrrr...._?!" Doktor Augusta actually whined, letting the keys drop to the floor. "It's _done_! You just need to haf something to inhabit it und it vill vork! Ach!" The Kaiser let her have her mini-tantrum before she finally quit whining and reverted to pouting. "......Vhen do ve leave?"

"As soon as Seras returns," he replied. Doktor Augusta huffed.

"Und vhen vill _that_ be?" she demanded. The Kaiser gave her a look.

"Vhen she returns."

Doktor Augusta rolled her eyes and picked up the keys. "Vhatever. Just page me vhen she returns." With that, she left the _'Halle_ promptly. The Kaiser sat down, contemplating yet again on why he let her live...oh yeah. Because she was brilliant. Right. Checking his watch and finding it still early, the Kaiser settled back down to flip through the channels again.

* * *

It didnt take long after Seras came back to get everything and everyone up and ready for travel. The case containing Dok's new body was carried and loaded on a car that Hans had absconded with, and he, the Kaiser, Seras, and Doktor Augusta made their way out of the Panther's Den and toward a small airfield that Seras and Hans had secured.

The Kaiser had yet to see Dok's new body, but he had faith that Doktor Augusta had done a superb job. He kept flicking his gaze toward the case that held said body, feeling an excessive rising anticipation with each mile he and his caravan traveled. He barely noticed when the British Isles came into view, even when Hans announced it over the intercom. He finally snapped to attention when his Kaiserin gently touched his arm and smiled at him. He smiled back and looked out the window at the land.

Soon, he thought. Soon, everything would be perfect and complete.

* * *

_Next chapter, the return of Dok! _


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

It was a little tricky getting the case containing Dok's body out of the small airport discreetly, but thanks to Seras distracting security, Hans and Doktor Augusta managed to secure a cargo car and load up the large case into it. That done, it was just a matter of driving for a few hours toward London. Hans drove, Doktor Augusta stayed in back to sit on the case to make sure it didnt move around much, and the Kaiser and Seras sat in the second-row seating area.

The whole way there, the Kaiser kept looking out the window, his golden eyes flashing with anticipation, while Seras leaned her head on his shoulder contently. Every few miles or so, Frau Dok kept shouting from the back for Hans to learn how to drive. Just to piss her off, the Kaiser knew, Hans would jerk the car just enough to jostle her in the back to shut her up.

As soon as they crossed the London city limits, the Kaiser immediately felt something call to him; Dok's soul. "Hans, make a left," he instructed, sitting up straighter and looking out the window. Hans obeyed, driving a little slower to avoid any suspicion, and followed the Kaiser's instructions to the T. Finally after about ten minutes of driving, the Kaiser unbuckled his seat belt and opened his door en route. "Hans, stop!"

Hans stepped on the brakes hard, making Doktor Augusta swear loudly. Ignoring the cries out outrage from traffic, the Kaiser walked away from the car and began looking around the four-way street. Seras walked closely behind him, commanding Hans to ready Dok's body with a simple gesture. The Kaiser finally came to a halt over a single spot in the road, and grinned. "He's here, _Lieb_," he said, looking at Seras. Seras nodded, noticing that the police were beginning to make their way over, and suddenly summoned a large dome of blackness over the area, blocking people out.

Hans walked over to the two, carrying the large case easily over his shoulder and setting it down carefully next to his Fuhrer, who bent down and unlocked it with the key Doktor Augusta gave him and opened it.

It was perfection. Frau Dok had even dressed him in his normal clothing--brand new, and everything. Every detail was perfect, down to the skin tone, hair length, and even all six fingers on each hand. The Kaiser could only look at him in awe for a moment. Doktor Augusta stepped up to the casing and looked down at the body.

"...I told you I vould do it right," she said, shrugging. "Thank me later, let's just do this und get the hell out of here." The Kaiser gave her a look, then nodded and bent down to pick up Dok's body from the case. There couldnt be a person alive or dead now that could have told the difference between a real body and a cybernetic one; it felt so real. He laid the body out exactly on the spot where he felt the lingering presence stuck in Limbo, and stepped back, digging into his well of Holy powers for the power of ressurection.

It was terribly dark in Limbo, come to find. Darker than even a vampire's subspace. But he could still feel Dok.....he could almost...

_Right there_!

He reached out with his personal essence and grabbed a hold of Dok's_, _then pulled out of Limbo with some difficulty.

The Kaiser was somewhat out of it, and Seras put her arms around her _Ehemann_ to try to reestablish some strength into him. As she was feeding him back some of the strenght he had lost, she saw Dok's new body twitch slightly, then convulse sharply and shoot up to a sitting position, letting out a scream that Seras could feel was of horror and confusion.

"_HERR MAJOR!!!"_ Dok shot up and freaked out a little more before Doktor Augusta stepped forward and smacked him in the face.

"Get a hold of yourself, Doktor Napyeer!" she shouted, shoving him to the ground. Dok let out another cry before looking around wildly and settling his gaze on his Fuhrer, who had regained his strength.

"...Herr.....Herr Major....?" He shifted forward toward him and reached forward to touch him, as though amazed to see him. "..._Gott im Himmel..._! You....you're alive....?" The Kaiser smiled at his friend and nodded.

"In a sense, ja." He stood up and helped Dok to his feet. Dok then seemed to notice that he was not a shapeless soul floating in oblivion, and stared at his hands. He flexed them a few times, then pressed them to his chest and slid them down his body, feeling out what he thought was gone.

"...Ah.....H...Herr Major.....?" he stammered, looking back at his Fuhrer. "...V....vhat......vhat ist this...?" The Kaiser just grinned more broadly.

"A new body, Dok," he replied. "For a new beginning. _Wilkommen_ back to the land of the living, _mein Freund._" Dok gaped at him before going back to examine his body again.

"...How...?" he questioned. Doktor Augusta took that moment to step forward.

"A preemptive 'you're velcome'," she said. "I built you." Dok stared at her.

"...Augusta?" he demanded. "...How? You're dead!" Doktor Augusta rolled her eyes.

"Not as dead as you vould like to think, Doktor Napyeer," she replied, examining her nails. "In short: I faked my death, haf been living in the Panther's Den for the past fifty years, und upon reuniting vith Herr Kaiser und his Kaiserin, I've been the residential Doktor in your place. I created the body you inhabit out of nothing, so as soon as you day '_danke_', ve can get ze hell out of here before Hellsing arrives!"

"She has a point, Kaiser," Seras said, summoning her wings. "We can make a faster getaway if we travel by shadow."

"Seras Wictora!?" Dok exclaimed, pointing at her. "Vhat in ze--!?"

"_Later,_ Dok!" Doktor Augusta snapped, grabbing his arm. "_Mein Kaiserin_, vith all due respect, get us ze hell out of here!"

"Right," Seras replied, enveloping everyone in shadow and taking off.

* * *

It was just moments later that Alucard and 'Mina arrived to find about fifty people standing around in the middle of the road, looking all like their heads had been emptied of all information. From eyewitnesses who had no contact with what they called 'a black mass', he concluded that it had indeed been Seras and the Kaiser's doing. And from the exact spot he stood, which was _reeking_ of Holy essence, he was willing to know what exactly she was doing there.

* * *

_Well, Dok's back and another phase of The Plan is about to occur. _


End file.
